


Rainbow After the Rain

by amorgun



Series: DNA [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sappy, reflections on life, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorgun/pseuds/amorgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki never needed anyone, he always solved things by himself. However since Nijimura waltz into his life, having help every now and then is actually nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo this came to me when I was listing to a song: "Keep a Watch" by Empire of the Sun. This is also a story I submitted to the OTP challenge on Basket Ball Poet Society a while back.

“Damn…”  
The muttered cursed that was emitted from the dark alley was drowned out by the heavy down pour of rain. Not a single person passing by turned to see the beat up and struggling teen that was sprawled out on the dirty pavement.

It was okay, Haizaki didn’t need them. He doesn’t need some stranger to come give him pity. Even though he’s laying here in pain from bruised rips and bleeding cuts, he’ll manage. For his whole life he has taken care of himself. After all it’s not like anyone in their right mind would try to worry and care for a hot headed delinquent like Haizaki.

Closing his eyes against the rain, Haizaki tried to not think too much about the pain coursing through his body. His body had already started to turn numb from being on the pavement for almost an hour, but with the addition of cold rain, Haizaki might as well not have a body. Of course this should be a sure sign of worry, but the teen didn’t even bother. It’s not worth it. It’s not like he’ll die. He would never die in some dirty alley way where he was left after some punks decided to gang up on him. No, that’s just not how Haizaki would go out.

Haizaki let out a small chuckle, wincing as his bruised ribs were jostled. Yeah, laughing is a bad idea right now, but the male just couldn’t help it. He found it funny and ironic that after such a long time of not caring for life, he finally has the resolve to live and have a future. It’s funny how time and things can change a person.

Yeah…he’ll get out of his cold dark and wet alley soon and move on with his life. He’ll get patched up and go to basketball practice just like usual. He’ll keep on with his life and not even worry about revenge. Just those thoughts alone made a small smile appear on his bloody and busted lips, even though it quickly dissipated because of the shock of pain.

“Shit…”

“Yeah you do look like shit.”

Haizaki’s eyes instantly snapped open as the snide remark reached his ears. He couldn’t see anything at first because of the rain falling in them, however after a second the rain stopped hitting his skin. A black umbrella was now hovering over him, shielding him from the rain. For a second he just stared at it until a familiar face a familiar frowning expression came into his view: his captain and senpai, Nijimura.

“Hey, even beat up, my face still beats your ugly mug.” The injured teen jibbed as he tried to smirk only to fail once again. The dark haired male above him rolled his eyes and gave a tired sigh.

“What did I tell you about fighting?”

“Those punks jumped me first! I was just defending myself.”

“What is up with you and always finding trouble?” Nijimura asked with a shake of his head. “Then calling me to bail you out?”

Haizaki shrugged. Well he did some sort of twitched, because his body couldn’t do an actually shrug at the moment. “Well you have to pay up when you tell someone you’ll always look out for them.”

“Feel more like I’m babysitting.”

“Yeah yea, just get me out of here. I’m hurting like hell.”

Nijimura disappeared from his sight for a moment along with the umbrella. Feeling the cool rain again made Haizaki shiver. “Sorry.” He heard Nijimura’s voice say before firm, warm hands were placed on his cold skin. “Brace yourself.” Haizaki did as he was told, enduring the next painful minutes as he was shuffled about until he was latched on the older male’s back. The umbrella was raised once more to protect the duo as Nijimura began the trek to his home.

“You’re heavy…” Nijimura commented after a while, making Haizaki huff lightly as his way of reply.

“Deal with it.” He muttered as he buried his face in Nijimura’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he tried to soak up the heat the other was emitting. It felt nice. Yeah, Haizaki didn’t need pity from strangers or anyone else to help him out. He didn’t need that at all. For most of his life, Haizaki took care of himself in a rainy world. He was always by himself, getting into all sorts of trouble and not caring about his life. But now things were different.

Despite the rain still pouring around them, the rain that was the depression of Haizaki’s life had stopped long ago. Now there was just a bright rainbow and a bright day to look forward to. Never will Haizaki say such cheesy things, especially to Nijimura. That would just ruin his cool reputation and he just can’t have that. However he couldn’t stop the way he snuggled closer as he began to slip off to dream world to the calming beat of Nijimura’s heart.  
Thank for being my rainbow senpai….


End file.
